Mako sensitive
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Un accident que certain qualifierait d'insurmontable est arrivé à Cloud qui à vue sa perception du monde radicalement changer . Alors que les autres se lamenterait en silence , lui le fait en gueulant . Petite scène Yaoi mais pas de quoi cassé les pattes d'un canard .


**Mako Sensitive**

J'étire langoureusement mes muscles entre les draps frais qui émettent un doux bruit de frottement puis ouvre paresseusement les yeux et fut dans un premier temps surpris , de ne rien percevoir malgré la chaleur qui irradie la peau de mon visage avant je ne pince mes lèvres de dépit . C'est vrai, il y a deux semaine je suis sortie de mon coma de deux mois . Coma provoqué à la suite d'une grave blessure à la tête lors d'une mission . Qu'elle n'avais pas été mon choque lorsqu'on m'avait dit que je ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais ...

Je soupire fortement, mais le pire avait bien été d'apprendre que jamais plus je ne serait Soldiers de Shinra. La compagnie c'était bien garder de me donner un peu de temps pour ma nouvelle situation et m'avait jeté dehors sans un sous. Après tout je n'était qu'un soldat de troisième classe comme il en existe des milliers !

Je me lève du lit et longe les murs pour la salle de bain , lorsque je senti une "pression" sur ma peaux, instinctivement je me décalais sur le côté . Zack déboula justement dans l'instant de nul part et dans un silence étonnant venant de lui , en me frôlant à peine. Si je ne m'était pas décalé , pour sûr qu'il y aurait eut collision vue la vitesse à laquelle mon ami venait .

Je restais estomaqué d'avoir été capable d'éviter le première classe avant qu'une grande main forte se pose amicalement sur mon épaule me faisant sortir de mes songes.

- Salut Cloud ! Ça va aujourd'hui ?  
- Salut, ouais un peu mieux. Dis-je sans conviction encore secoué de ce qui venait de se passer.

Zack me regarda plus attentivement ... Une seconde... Comment est ce que je pourrais savoir qu'il me regarde plus attentivement vue ma situation ?

Le brun après ma sortir d'hôpital m'avait proposé de rester chez lui en attendant que les choses se stabilisent. J' avait donc lâcher mon appartement afin d'éviter de payer à outrance un loyer maintenant beaucoup trop chère pour mes moyens inexistants .

- Tu commences à t'y faire ?  
- Hmpf faut bien, je me suis assez morfondu pendant ses deux semaines à l'hôpital.

Zack me tapote l'épaule pour me donner du courage puis continue son chemin dans l'appartement me laissant derrière lui , complétement perdu par les sensations qui fouettaient mon être si délicat en cet instant .

De suite après le départ de Zack , j'avais ressenti une sorte de néant dans mon épaule qui me picota crescendo me faisant froncer les sourcils . Ce vide se remplissa lentement mais sûrement. Mais ce remplissait de quoi ?

Un deuxième truc étrange ! En si peu de temps ?! Je me concentrais sur Zack et ne ressentais rien dans un premier temps avant que des ondes douces ne vienne frôler ma peaux ... ?  
Ça venait de Zack ? Je voulais tester mon idée mais fonçant vers la source de mon trouble oubliais qu'il se trouvait une table en plein milieu du salon et me la prit donc violemment dans les hanches.

- Aïe ! putain !  
- Cloud ? Sa va ?  
- Ouille ou-i !

Je percevais la vague se rapprocher de moi rapidement, donc Zack se rapprochait ? Et grâce à cette vague je savais sans savoir comment, exactement quant Zack allait me toucher, où et de quelle manière ...

Cette révélation me coupa le souffle... Je parvenait à "voir" Zack... Mais comment ? Les vagues ? Je passais mes doigts fébriles sur le torse de Zack dans l'espoir de desceller le mystère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda t-il perplexe.

Mais je ne répondais pas , trop concentré et passais lentement ma main sur les pectoraux de mon ami. Je fut fasciné par la légère vague piquante qui recouvrait tout le corps du Soldiers. Corps remplis de mako soit dit en passant ... Alors je percevait ... Le mako ?

- Le mako... Soufflait je doucement tout en passant sans m'en rendre compte le bout des doigts sur un des téton de mon ami.

Soudain une vague de mako violente et intrusive me fit sursauter et reculer hâtivement.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demandais je abruptement.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles Cloud ?  
- Je ... Ne sais pas encore... Bégaillai-je .

Je sentais ma peaux me picoté sans raison. Le mako avait comme tenté de pénétrer en moi pensais-je alors qu' une inquiétude se faufilait sous ma peaux , inquiétude qui n'était pas mienne ! Mais alors ?...

- Tu es inquiet ? demandais je impulsivement à Zack.  
- Un peu que je le suis ! J'aimerai pas avoir à te ramener à l'hôpital si tôt !  
- Ça va t'inquiète pas. Soufflais je pourtant pas sur de moi avant de me détourner pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça, que je teste mes théories. Je m'assoie en me dirigeant à tâtons jusqu'à la table tout en sentant la présence de Zack se déplacer vers la cuisine avant de revenir vers moi. J' entend des bols être posés sur la table.

- Des céréales ? Me demanda-t-il .

Je sourie doucement à la proposition . Zack avait beau être l'un des Soldiers les plus gradés , il gardait une âme d'enfant ! J'acquiesce avant d'entendre les céréales être versés dans mon bol et de sentir la douce odeur de miel.

- Des miels pops ? Demandais je avec amusement.  
- Ouais ! Mes préférés ! Ton odorat s'est vachement développé dis moi .  
- Ouais c'est dingues comme mes autres... sens... se développent vite ! M'esclaffais je, pas sur de pouvoir définir la perception ses vagues d'énergie comme un 6eme sens.  
- Ton corps met tout en place pour palier à ton handicap, c'est dingue comme c'est une belle machine le corps humain !

J'acquiesce lentement car distrait par des picotements insistants sur mes clavicules dénudés. Est ce que Zack me fixe à cette endroit ? Si oui pourquoi mes clavicules ? Les gens regardent le visage normalement !

Je me gratte furieusement les clavicules qu'il fixait bel et bien vue la toux gêné et brève qu'il émit et maudit ma cécité pour ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression de Zack , ce qui m'aurait certainement aidé à comprendre ses pensées.

- Bon j'y vais Cloud, j'ai une petite mission en ville aujourd'hui.

- Tu restes en ville ? Demandais je surpris.

- Oui, une collaboration avec les Turks . Une sorte de briefing bien merdique .

- Tu vas avoir le plaisirs de croiser Reno alors !

- M'en parle pas ! Rhaa ça m'énerve ils savent que ça roule entre moi et les Turks , on est comme cul et chemise !

- Il te connaisse mal voir pas du tout mais de toute façon ça ne peut pas te faire de mal .

- Et ouais en même temps on peut pas dire qu'on se fend la poire entre employeur employer alors pour ce qui est de me connaître ...

- Je n'aime pas quant tu dis ça .

- Quant je dis quoi ?

- Employeur employer , ça me donne la désagréable impression qu'il son maître de t'ôter la vie en t'employant .

- Mais c'est mon boulot Cloud et il n'y pas si longtemps c'était le tient aussi .

- Hn mais je n'est jamais dit que avant j'aimais cette impression . J'entends Zack rigoler .

Alors que je croque ses céréales , je me concentre à nouveau sur le brun et perçois son déplacement avec encore plus de facilité. Je fut surpris de sentir encore Zack alors que celui-ci avait passé la porte et put même sentir sa présence jusque en bas de la rue avant qu'elle ne se brouille avec d'autres... D'autres ?

Je fut alors frappé d'une multitude d'énergies différentes ! Un nombre impressionnant ! Incalculable ! Des civiles ? Alors les civiles aussi avait du mako dans leur corps ?

Le mako est la source d'énergie de la planète, me remémorais-je , il serait normal que chaque êtres issu d'elle soit doté d'un peu de cette énergie ... D'ailleurs les civiles avaient 20 fois moins de mako que Zack. Le brun me donne la sensation d'être un mastodonte à côté des autres ! Normal vue comment il avait été dopé au mako !

Je voulut tenté de percevoir ma propre énergie mako lorsque un mal de tête me cueillies et vrilla mes tympans tandis qu'une fatigue monstre me happait . J'étais soudain incapable de tenter de percevoir quoi que ce soit, comme si j'avais poussé mon "sens" à bout et qu'il m'avait sérieusement rappeler à l'ordre !

Je me fit violence pour desserre les dents et souffler fortement et calmement avant de prendre la décision de retourner au lit . Mais mes bras éreintés lâchèrent sous mon poids alors que je m'y appuyais dessus, reportant toute ma masse sur mes jambes beaucoup trop rincés d'énergie pour me soutenir également . Je chuta lourdement sans rien pouvoir faire contre , renversant ma chaise et manquant de peu de me cogner la tête à l'angle de table mais celui du pied de la table ne m'épargna pas m'entrainant sans sommation dans le néant .

Un bourdonnement se mit à vibrer dans mes oreilles tandis qu'une voix passait les méandres de mon esprit embrumé .

- Hey Cloud ? Je fus doucement secoué par l'épaule , si tu me refais un coma je t'en sort pour te dire ma façon de penser !

Je poussais un grognement douloureux pour toute réponse alors que je me plaçait lentement sur le dos puis tentais de me lever , aider de Zack.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Un coup de barre rien de grave. Soufflais je .  
- C'est sur pour un coup de barre s'était un coup de barre !

Je sourie à la blague débile et me rendit compte que je percevait à nouveau le mako. Juste le mal de crâne horrible était de plus.

- J'ai mal à la tête ! Gémit-je .  
- Bouge pas !

Zack partie dans la salle de bain et revint avec un cachet et un verre d'eau pour moi . Une fois ingéré je m'asseyais plus confortablement en soupirant de soulagement, sentant la douleur fuir ma tête lourde.

- Sa va ? Demande encore inquiet Zack.

Pour toute réponse , je me relevais aidé du brun. Mais la poigne sur mon bras me fit gémir d'inconfort alertant Zack. Les ondes de mako de Zack hurlait inquiétude à tout mon être sans l'approcher alors lorsque nos deux source mako s'était joint ça avait été un électrochoc pour moi.

Je fuyais le contact de Zack , titubant légèrement en arrière. La sensation avait été très désagréable, l'inquiétude de Zack raisonnait au plus profond de moi , comprimant ma propre énergie , me donnant carrément l'envie de me courber en deux pour la protéger . Ce n'est qu'après être parvenu à calmer les battements de mon cœur que je me rendit compte de l'énergie peiné de Zack.

- Désolé Zack, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment... Soufflais-je avec une voix coupable .  
- Ne t'en fais pas je comprend que ce soit difficile pour toi , ne t'en fais pas...

Je serrai les mâchoire ne pouvant faire abstraction de la peine de Zack et me rendit compte que celle ci, ne m'avait pas perturbé comme sa précédente émotion vive . L'inquiétude de Zack avait été pour moi, dirigé vers moi... Le brun avait du envoyé son énergie mako vers moi sans s'en rendre compte , tandis que la peine était plus pour lui même songeait-je. Ça expliquerait l'intensité moindre qui me percutait en ce moment .

- Je vais aller me reposer Zack. Dis je , ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre .  
- Bien sur oui. Me répondit-il penaud .

Je me retourne donc et sent avec culpabilité son regard coupable sur mon dos . Je plisse les lèvres de dépit . C'était encore trop flou pour que je lui explique ce qu'il se passait mais Zack est fort , il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour quelque chose de si trivial !

Le lendemain à nouveau je me retrouve seul dans l'apparte et prend conscience que même les parois dégagent une énergie . Vraiment minime , encore moins que les civiles mais bien présente ce qui me permet d'éviter de me cogner sans problème malgré quelques loupés . C'est dingue tout de même que personne n'est jamais parler d'un truc pareil . Peut être qu'il ne savent pas ou bien qu'il ne trouve pas ça utile s'il faut être aveugle pour le sentir .Soudain l'envie de sortie me prend . Je place donc mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez et ma canne qui j'espère ne me servira pas . Je descend les escalier un peu hésitant , prenant certaine énergie mako pour ce qu'elle ne sont pas et faisant donc de mauvais jugement de distance qui me valurent plusieurs fois de me vautrer piteusement sur le sol . Et une fois dans la rue c'est encore pire ! La rue grouille de monde de mouvement constant et plusieurs fois je m'excuse à un passant pour l'avoir percuté en confondant son énergie mako avec celle de la personne derrière .

Au fil de la journée je m'aperçois que certain objet son en revanche vide de toute énergie mako . Comme le plastique , le synthétique , le polystyrène en gros tous ce qui n'est pas naturel est donc privé de mako . Je parvint à retourner à l'appartement le soir , après m'être perdu encore et encore à un tel point qu'à la fin je rigolais nerveusement , stressé de ne jamais parvenir à retourner chez Zack . Ça avait été une journée éreintante mais au combien revigorante ! Retrouver un minimum d'autonomie est si vivifiant . C'est comme connaître la liberté une deuxième fois ! Ce qui avait été dure était de repéré les bons plants d'énergies au fil de ma progression et de faire abstraction des émotions parfois très vive des personnes au alentour . J'avais croisé un mec tellement en rogne qu'il m'avait fait foncé dans une personne , preuve que la colère même chez de simples civiles pouvait faire mal ! Et je crois même que je me suis fait reluquer et assez copieusement ! Je souris à cet pensée , dommage que je ne parvienne pas à déterminé plus que ça les gens , aucun idée si j'étais allumé par un mec au une femme . Mais le ou la pauvre a dut être salement dépité vue son mako que j'avais sentie après que je l'ait ignoré . Mais bon , déjà que la drague n'était pas mon truc mais alors maintenant c'est encore pire !

Je rentre dans l'apparte et de suite une énergie puissante , bien plus puissante que celle des civiles m'assaille . C'est insoutenable la pression qu'elle exerce sur moi ! Zack est là , sans aucun doute et plus furieux et inquiet que jamais ! La preuve il me choppe par les épaules avec force alors que moi je gémit et me gaine de douleur sous l'afflux d'énergie furieuse qui passe les barrières de mon corps si fragile dernièrement , il se met à hurler tandis que moi je courbe la tête .

- Non mais t'était passé où ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre Cloud ! Qu'est ce qui te prend te de trimballer dehors dans ta condition ?!

Il hurle toujours plus et moi je ne pige rien ! Rien du tout tellement les chocs que me fait son énergie mako anormalement élevé me lacère la peaux , et me rendent dingue ! Je me tortille , tente de m'échapper de son emprise et lui ne semble aimer mon indifférence et sa colère ne fait que grimper encore et encore et ses hurlement de fureur devienne plus fort . Et là mes barrières se font fracasser à l'intérieur même de moi laissant le passage à toute sa fureur et je prend peur ! Un peur morbide et incontrôlable ! Je me met à me débattre de toute mes forces , une peur viscéral me défigure les traits . Je sais que Zack ne me ferait jamais de mal mais son énergie mako est si imposante , agité et agressive que je ne peux plus réfléchir et laisse mon instinct de survie prendre le dessus .  
Je ne discerne plus rien et me contente de gesticuler avec la force du désespoir et lorsque enfin je sens ma liberté revenir , je fuis .

Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui ! De son agressivité ! Je me retrouve donc tout au font de l'apparte , tout au fond du couloir , à l'opposé de lui . Et même malgré la distance sa colère arrive par vague douloureuse jusqu'à moi . C'est ignoble ! Je me recroqueville sur moi même comme un enfant . Je m'adosse au mur et ne peut empêcher mon dos de tressauter nerveusement contre ce dernier . Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse crispé et encercle ma tête de mes bras dans un dernier élan instinctif . Mon front est plaqué sur mes genoux et empêche ma vision . Je ne veux pas le voir , j'ai peur de voir la fureur dans ses yeux . Zack semble hésiter quant à la marche à suivre , je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi et je m'en fiche . Il faut que je me débarrasse de cette énergie ! Je tente de faire en sorte que mon énergie mako repousse l'autre intruse mais la différence de force est beaucoup trop grande , j'en suis incapable ! J'entends ses pas approcher alors que je sens encore sa rage dans mon corps que je cherche pas tout les moyens a chasser en vain . Je me mord la lèvre de dépit .

- Cloud ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Zack s'est rapproché et alors que je commençais tout juste à sentir sa précédente colère se dissiper , sa culpabilité me prend à la gorge me faisant hoqueté . Je crispe compulsivement mes doigts contre mon crâne . Je veux qu'on me foute la paix avec ses conneries ! Je tente de retrouver mon calme par tout les moyens alors je commence à me balancer d'avant en arrière dans l'espoir de calmer mon être mis à mal . Mais à la place mon estomac se tord toujours plus , lentement et surement alors que la culpabilité de Zack grandit à ma vue , résonnant en moi , s'épousant à la mienne et la faisant grossir . Coupable de lui faire subir cette culpabilité si injustement . Une larme perle doucement sur ma joue tandis que ma lèvre est peu à peu coupé sous mes dents . Je suis à deux doigts de craquer , j'en peu plus ! Le gout du sang envahis ma bouche avec dégout . Je sens mon cœur pulser douloureusement à l'aide même de l'énergie déchirante de Zack .Des gémissements franchisse mes lèvres déjà couverte de larme alors je sers les mâchoire toujours plus fortement .

Soudain Zack est juste devant moi et pose une main réconfortante mais bourré de tristesse et d'angoisse sur mon épaule . Ce nouveau changement si brutal et vicieux d'émotion me donne mal au crâne . Tous ça est tellement déroutant et violent que j'ai l'impression que ma tête vas imploser ! Je suis retourné dans tout les sens ! La pression des doigts de Zack s'accentue sur mon épaule et c'est la goutte de trop . Sa peine me transperce l'épaule et je hurle !

Je hurle de peur face à ce changement si soudain , hurle de rage de ne rien pouvoir contrôlé , hurle de désespoir de lui faire subir ça .

Je le repousse violemment et me met à courir pour sortir , m'éloigner le plus possible de lui , de son énergie destructrice . Incapable de faire le vide , je me cogne au meuble et manque de me tordre la cheville dans les escalier . Je cour comme jamais je n'ai courut . Mon être malmené ne veut qu'une chose , qu'on le laisse tranquille . Je ne m'excuse pas lorsque je bouscule des dizaines de personnes , totalement incapable de trouver lequel ça aurait put être des passants . Je cours toujours plus loin , sans relâche , mes articulations me fond mal et j'ai sans aucun doutes des dizaines de bleu également . À bout de souffle je finis par ralentir puis m'arrêter . Je me courbe et appuie mes mains contre mes genoux légèrement plié pour souffler . Le calme règne à l'intérieur de moi et un soulagement s'arrache à ma gorge .

J'essuie les sillons humides de mes joues et souffle un autre grand coup avant de regarder enfin ou j'ai atterris après ma course folle . Là c'est claire je suis complétement pommé ! Un paysage naturel s'étend devant moi à perte de ... Perception ? Je sais pas où j'ai atterris mais il est claire que j'ai courut très longtemps ! Mon corps crie douleur et mon esprit fatigue . Je n'est qu'une envie , me balancer dans un pieux et ronfler allègrement mais ça m'étonnerais que je trouve quelque chose comme ça dans le coin . Je finit par craquer et me laisse tomber sur les fesse en tailleur et pose ma tête dans la main au niveau de mes yeux clos .

Soudain j'entends le doux son du vent faisant bruisser doucement les feuilles des arbres alentours . Les hululements apaisant des oiseaux est accompagnés des petits bruits intrigants et amusant des insectes . Tout ceci crée une douce mélodie qui s'immisce en moi avec douceur et provoque l'apaisement de mes cellules si nerveuse. Je tend le cou afin de mieux pouvoir entendre cette belle cacophonie lorsque j'entends le doux ronflement d'un ruisseau qui endort peu à peu mon âme dans un béatitude agréable . Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et me couche dans l'herbe souple qui se rabat sur moi , épousant mon corps . Je sent avec délice le vent frôler amoureusement mon visage faisant mouver mes cheveux et l'herbe autour de moi dans une douceur coquette . Mes cheveux qui doivent briller de milles éclats au soleil me caresse tendrement le front et les joues en d'agréable chatouille . La chaleur irradie ma peaux , réchauffe mon être frigorifié , apaise enfin mes nerfs . Le soleil aimant me couve de sa chaleur et de sa lumière pour me plonger dans un sommeil réparateur sans qu'il ne veuille rien savoir , comme un père protecteur .

* * *

Deux mois , trois semaine et cinq jour plus tard je serre chaleureusement la main de Syllithien avant de l'attirer à moi pour une accolade amical et aimante . On se hurle au revoir de loin une dernière fois avec un grand sourire avant que je ne me détourne et poursuive mon chemin . Je me gonfle une dernière fois de l'énergie mako de la nature avec délice en me jurant de revenir ici le plus souvent possible .

Après quatre heures de marche je sent enfin le frétillement typique de la ville . Je m'étonne d'avoir courut aussi vite et loin et longtemps lors de mon dernier sprint en date . Je souris doucement à ce souvenir , pour sûr que sur le coup je rigolais pas !

J'évite un passant dans la lune , on dirait un aveugle inconscient souriais-je . Je tourne au troisième croisement et me faufile entre deux passants en vélo . D'ailleurs je crois qu'il on eut l'air surpris d'ailleurs . Je me demande pourquoi ... Je hausse les épaules on verra ça plus tard . J'arrive enfin devant la porte de l'apparte de Zack et me remémore l'accident de la dernière fois puis secoue la tête et entre ... Enfin essaie mais forcément il a fermé a clés ! Je m'accroupis donc et crochète la serrure puis entre dans l'apparte . Cette endroit est imprégné de l'énergie mako de Zack . Une énergie forte mais quelque peu tristounette . Surement a cause de moi , je vais y remédie . Je m'affale sur le canapé et soupire d'aise , me laisse allé dans les bras de Morphée .

Je me fais réveiller par la serrure tournant par deux fois dans la porte , bas oui j'ai pas refermé derrière . Je sens de suite son énergie inquiète avec un petit brin d'espoir . Il ouvre la porte et scrute surement la pièce avant de certainement tombé sur ma tignasse blonde qui dépasse du canapé . J'entends ses pas se rapprocher de moi puis il semble buguer .

- Cloud ?

Je me relève doucement et me place en face de ce mastodonte d'énergie en souriant doucement .

- Salut .

- Cloud ! Mais où étais tu passé ? On t'as cherché de partout !

- On ?

- Bah oui , la Shinra à crue que tu t'étais fait kidnapper et que l'on te torturais pour que tu dévoiles certain secret de la compagnie .

- C'est sympa de voir à quel point il on eut peur pour moi . Dis-je sarcastiquement .

Zack ne dit rien , il n'y avait rien à dire après tout .

- Je suppose que je dois aller leur faire un signe pour leur certifier que je n'ai pas dévoilé leur secret . Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il ne me prenait pas pour un espion ! Sérieux qu'elle secret pourrait bien connaître un troisième classe aveugle ?

- Oui c'est vrai , faut pas chercher ils sont parano c'est tout . Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais savoir où tu étais pendant ces deux mois .

Je me pince les lèvres . Il fallait passer par cette étape là tôt ou tard . Mais je n'avait aucune envie de tout dévoilé sur Syllithien et ce qu'il m'avait appris afin de pouvoir vivre de ma condition . Sans compter que Zack était plutôt du genre bavard et cela ne me surprendrais pas qu'il parle de ma vie au autres même involontairement , lors d'une discussion mouvementé . Et il était hors de question que la rumeur comme quoi Cloud Strife avait rencontré un Cetras se répande .

- Je me suis perdu ... Dis-je d'une calme pensive . J'ai erré pour retrouver mon chemin et par la force des choses j'ai réussi à palier mon handicape grâce à mes autres sens . C'est aussi simple que ça .

Je suis sûr que la il fronce salement les sourcils vue son énergie . Puis celle-ci se change en doux acquiescement perplexe à mon grand soulagement . Je n'aimais pas mentir à Zack mais c'était en quelque sorte la vérité mais contourné .

- On ferais mieux d'aller à la Shinra maintenant vue que des personnes ont du te voir , je n'aimerais pas que tu sois réellement accusé d'espionnage si on ne se dépêche pas .

J'acquiesce silencieusement et le suit hors de l'appartement . Je sent Zack totalement subjugué par la confiance que je dégage alors que aucun de mes gestes n'est hésitant comparé a avant . Nous arrivons devant la compagnie et entrons . De suite Zack est reconnu , normal c'est un première classe , tout le monde connait les première classe . Mais ce qui me surprend , c'est que l'on me dédit une attention aussi . Ho toute particulière ! Certains du même ordre que Zack , d'autre sont plus sombre ... Comme si j'avais commit un crime . Avant on ne me remarquait pas sous mon casque de Soldiers , limite on me bousculait : s'était à moi de laisser la place au autres . En plus mon tempérament calme et renfermé n'avait pas arrangé ma situation . Alors sentir toute cet attention sur moi me mettait un peu mal à l'aise . Je me frotte nerveusement le creux du poignet . C'est drôle , je ne vois plus leur visage et donc ne devrait pas être atteint de ce genre de détail mais ma capacité à percevoir est enfaite bien plus performante que la vue pour décrire les émotions de chacun . Ce qui fait que c'est plus dérangeant , et heureusement que je ne me laisse plus submergé par leur émotions sinon je me serait certainement caché la queue entre les jambes derrière Zack .

Nous prenons l'ascenseur où deux soldats de troisième classe se trouvent , certainement en chemin pour leur équipe . Je sent immédiatement l'air mauvais qui les entoures au moment où ils me voient . Il sont méfiant ... Je ne sait pas ce qu'a raconter la Shinra à mon propos mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout . Puis il remarque la présence de Zack et il baisse de suite leur garde pour finir par être subjugué par moi . C'est attention me met mal à l'aise et je frotte à nouveau le plie de mon poignet . L'ascenseur s'ouvre , je m'empresse de sortir et de me diriger seul vers le bureaux du patron ce qui semble les étonner étant donnés que je suis aveugles . Leur énergies mako présente même une aura de doute , ils doivent certainement douter quant à la véracité de ma cécité .

Je m'arrête devant de bureaux du chef de la Shinra . Je n'ose frappé , je ne suis jamais entré ici ! Zack semble le percevoir et un amusement l'anime avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de le faire à ma place . Un "entré" retentit et Zack ouvre la porte sans hésitation m'obligeant à le suivre sans discuter . J'entends un fauteuil se tourner vers nous avant qu'un silence désagréable ne meuble les lieux . Le patron semble me dévisagé .

- Cloud Strife ... Murmure t-il alors que je suis surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom mais me rappelle amèrement que je suis soupçonné d'espionnage .

Mon code de Soldiers me dit de répondre présent avec fermeté tel un soldat ... Mais je ne suis plus un soldat alors je ne fais rien . Il m'ont quasiment jeté à la rue lorsqu'il on constaté mon inutilité alors faut pas poussé mémé dans les orties en voulant que je soit polit . Soudain je perçois son énergie mako , somme toute très faible comparé à tout les autres membres , mais vicieuse et calculatrice ce qui me fait frissonner d'horreur .

- Vous revoilà de retour ...

Pourquoi de retour ? Soudain l'idée qu'il ne croit pas en ma cécité et me prenne réellement pour un espion me compresse l'estomac . Et l'énergie soupçonneuse et rancunière que dégage Rufus me confirme mon hypothèse . J'aurais du me barrer en fin de compte , je viens en quelque seconde de sceller ma vie . Et Zack a côté qui repaire rien ! Ce qu'il peut être naïf ! Et vue son énergie mako sereine voir joyeuse je suis sûr qu'il s'imagine en train de sortir du bureaux avec moi en dansant la Caramba .

- Et si nous réglions les détails de votre cas Monsieur Strife ? Demanda t-il avec une malice qui me donne des haut le cœur . J'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre collègue Monsieur Fair , pourriez vous nous laissez ?

Zack hoche la tête et s'apprête à partir alors que j'ai envie de lui hurler de rester mais je ne veux pas impliquer mon ami dans cette histoire . Je suis sur le point de me mettre à dos l'une des sociétés les plus puissante du monde et je suis bien trop gentille pour dire quoi que ce soit à Zack qui adore réellement son métier .

- Ho et merci de nous l'avoir ramené ! intervint Rufus avant que Zack ne franchisse définitivement la porte me laissant seul avec mon futur bourreau .

je sens Rufus ce lever et se diriger vers moi . Instinctivement je me recule , ce qu'il semble prendre comme une preuve de ma non cécité puisqu'il ricane avec mépris . Son énergie est pourtant celle d'un simple civile , jamais il n'as prit de dose de mako de sa vie mais cette énergie est si vile et manipulatrice que j'en perd le souffle . Syllithien m'a fait connaître toute sorte de chose , mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre cet sorte d'énergie malsaine . Elle n'est pas imposante et puissante comme celle gargantuesque de Zack . Non elle est vicieuse et malveillante , c'est comme ci j'avais une fine aiguille dégageant du poison planté dans ma nuque .

- Allons cesser cet air apeuré et faisons tomber les masque Cloud . Souffle t-il doucereusement .

Je me retrouve acculé au mur avec une pression sourde au niveaux de la gorge . Je baisse le visage , mes mèches blondes cache mes lèvres pincés puisque je les sent frôlé ces dernières . Syllithien m'avais prévenue , il m'avait dit quoi faire pour chasser une énergie trop intrusive et reprendre le contrôle . Ce que je m'applique calmement à faire .

- Vous n'êtes pas réellement un troisième classe avoué ! Je me demande de quoi vous êtes réellement capable . Je me demande également qui vous emploi ... Qui pourrait être assez téméraire , ou assez inconscient , pour s'attaquer à moi ? ... Qui l'aurait cru ?! Un simple troisième classe qui a fait une carrière , ma foi tout à fait banal , et qui suscite maintenant tant de questionnements et d'intérêts chez moi !

Soudain Rufus cesse de palabrer ces inepties et m'empoigne la mâchoire , relève mon visage brutalement certainement dans le but de me déstabiliser mais il a pris trop son temps en voulant ce la raconter . Je relève sur lui un regard que je sais bleu strié de jaune d'après Syllithien , ce qui semble enfin lui couper la tchatche et le remettre en question .

- Monsieur , vous avez un comportement ma foi totalement inconscient pour oser toucher un espion aux capacités dont vous ignoré tout . Dis-je d'une voix calme , reprenant quelque une de ses expressions avec amusement .

Il semble percevoir la menace à peine voilé et me relâche avant de reculer doucement .

- Alors vous avouez ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça .

Rufus semble agacé de me voir jouer avec lui . Je sais que cet un homme peu patient d'après ce que m'en a dit Zack et prend l'initiative de poursuivre avant qu'il n'atteigne la limite de sa patience et ne m'envoie dans une pièce glauque avec un gars glauque souriant sadiquement tout en tenant des outils morbides qui dirait à tue tête " dit moi tout" .

- Si j'étais réellement un espion comme vous semblez intimement convaincu , pourquoi serais-je revenue ici ?

- Pour avoir une information bien spécifique , ce qui n'était possible qu'en faisant un tel acte . Après tout comme vous l'avez si bien dit , je ne connais rien de vos capacités .

Merde !

- Dans ce cas je me demande qu'elle organisation , comme vous l'avez dit , serait assez inconsciente pour s'attaquer à vous : la société la plus puissante au monde , sans que vous n'en sachiez rien sur elle ? Peut être simplement qu'elle n'existe pas ?!

Rufus semble réfléchir à ma réplique tandis que moi je repousse une fois de plus une de ses piques d'énergie mako grâce à la mienne . Syllithien m'as appris à contrôlé l'énergie mako qui habite mon corps , seulement lorsque je la manipule mes yeux change de couleur en accord avec elle . Je la fit repousser consciemment et habilement une autre pique de Rufus qui , contrairement à moi , n'as aucunement consciente de ce qu'il fait . Syllithien m'avait expliqué que c'était en quelque sorte instinctif , planqué dans les gènes humains depuis bien longtemps mais que l'on avait perdu la capacité de contrôlé notre énergie au fil des siècles .

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est improbable que je ne connaisse pas l'existence d'une telle organisation , dans ce cas je peux supposer que c'est à titre personnelle que vous faites cela . Dans ce cas il ne me surprendrais pas que vous soyez entré dans ma société avec , depuis le départ , l'intention de vous faire passer pour un soldat médiocre afin que l'on vous laisse en paix faire vos manigances !

Là franchement je sèche ... Quel esprit tordu il a ! Légèrement agacé je repousse plus férocement sa saloperie d'énergie ce qui semble le surprendre puisqu'il recule d'un pas . Lui dois certainement se dire qu'il à été surpris par mon regard agacé d'habitude si mesuré . Pas étonnant , lui comme tout les autres ont perdu cette capacité de sentir les énergies et fermé leur esprit à elle .

- Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Quoi que je fasse pour vous montrer que je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez , vous direz que je fais exprès de ne pas montrer ce dont je suis hypothétiquement capable ou que j'utiliserai mes hypothétiques capacités pour cacher la vérité !

- Hum ... Fit-il pensivement . C'est vrai que je ne vous donne pas le bénéfice du doute . Alors nous allons faire un compromis . Vous dites que c'est Zack qui vous a conduit ici ?

Je hoche la tête commençant à me faire un dessin de ses intentions .

- Dans ce cas il aura pour mission de vous surveiller ...

Il doit certainement croire en la loyauté de Zack à cause de son acte de "bravoure" involontaire . Heureusement que ce Rufus ne semble pas bien faire cas de ses subordonnés et ne sait rien d'eux . S'il avait sue que j'étais amis avec Zack et que j'habitais même chez lui il n'aurait pas fait la bourde . Et c'est à mon plus grand bonheur qu'il nous traite comme des pions !

- Et vous emménagerez chez lui ...

Ça sa vas pas prendre longtemps au moins . Je suis plutôt content , je m'en suis bien tiré mais la réplique suivante ne me plait guère .

- Et enfin vous viendrez ici tout les soirs me faire un rapport détaillé de votre journée en même temps que le Soldiers de votre comp...

- Là je vous arrête tout de suite . J'accepte d'être surveillez afin de prouver mon innocence mais en aucun cas j'ai un quelconque devoir envers vous . Je ne suis plus un Soldat de la Shinra , au cas où vous l'auriez oublié , vous m'avez licencié après mon accident .

Il semble agacé d'avoir été coupé en pleine démonstration d'autorité et me regarde certainement avec hargne vue son énergie qui revient en force sur moi .

- Dans ce cas vous êtes réembauché !

- Je refuse .

Il pousse un grognement excédé avant d'abdiquer , impuissant face à un civile . Je l'entend souffler d'agacement en même temps qu'il stoppe ses assauts de mako . Il se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre et fait certainement signe à Zack qui je le sais , et mieux que personne , est resté dans le coin tout du long . Il entre tout guilleret et semble perdre de sa superbe lorsqu'il considère mon visage sérieux ainsi que celui de Rufus .

- Zack Fair , vous avez pour mission de surveiller le civile suspecté d'espionnage ici présent : Cloud Strife jusqu'à nouvelle ordre . Vous rédigerez des rapports complets et détaillé sur le comportement du suspect tout les jours , rapports que vous me remettrez en main propre en fin de semaine . Il vous ait strictement interdit de laisser le suspect sans surveillance , pour cela vous l'hébergerez le temps qu'il faudra chez vous et s'il le faut allez jusqu'à le traîner ici pour la remise de vos rapports afin qu'il ne reste pas une seule seconde seul . Vous avez pour ordre de l'appréhender si vous remarquez tout comportements suspects . Et enfin vous avez pour ordre de le tuer s'il devient une menace .

Zack est totalement sur le cul . Il ne sait pas quoi dire et doit certainement se répéter le monologue dans sa tête . Puis il pose les yeux sur moi . Je sent qu'il me regarde avec incompréhension et je m'abstiens de lui renvoyer un regard rassurant . Inutile de paraître encore plus suspect . Zack finit par acquiescer en silence , semblant s'être convaincu d'un gros malentendu entre moi et son Boss . Ce qui est tout à fait vrai . Nous finissons par partir sous l'œil perçant de Rufus qui ne peut s'empêcher de me demander .

- Êtes-vous sûr d'être aveugle Monsieur Strife ?

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus aveugle .

- Vraiment ?! Me demande t-il avec ironie .

- N'auriez vous pas lue mon rapport médical avant de me renvoyer ?

Rufus se tue . Inutile de rester plus longtemps . Je devance Zack qui reste perplexe quant à ma situation . Je croise d'autres soldats et m'agace de leur intérêt mal placé . Je me dépêche de sortir du bâtiment et prend le chemin de l'appartement de Zack . Je me rend bien compte de sa surprise alors qu'il m'observe marché si aisément parmi tans de gens . Déconcertant pour lui ! Et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve ! Si lui aussi commence à me trouver "suspect" , je sent que je vais regretter amèrement d'avoir quitté Syllithien .

J'attends Zack pour qu'il nous ouvre l'appartement et fonce dans ma chambre , peu désireux de répondre à son interrogatoire . Je m'affale sur le lit en poussant un long soupire de soulagement . Mais ce soulagement est de courte durée puisque j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir suivit de pas se dirigeant vers moi .

- Cloud qu'as tu fait réellement pendant ces trois mois ?

Il passe déjà à l'attaque ! Je me rassoie en poussant cette fois si un soupire de lassitude puis frotte doucement le coin de mes yeux comme soudainement pris d'une grande fatigue .

- Je te l'ais dit , commençais-je d'un ton las , je me suis ...

- Perdu , oui je sais mais ta façon de te déplacer ... Me donne vraiment l'impression que tu n'as pas subit de traumatisme .

- Si j'ai subit un traumatisme ! Mais j'ai avancé , je ne suis pas resté à me morfondre ! Alors maintenant ça va mieux point !

Je le sent bien qu'il est perplexe , qu'il veut des réponses mais je n'ai aucune envie de finir en rat de laboratoire par sa possible inadvertance ! Il s'assoit à côté de moi et esquisse un geste envers moi mais je le repousse et me lève peu désireux de supporter ses émotions fois dix . C'est blessant qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance ! Qu'il ne puisse pas attendre un peu ! Son comportement laisse porté à croire qu'il ferra son boulot malgré moi et lui . Et d'un seul coup je ne me sent plus tellement en sécurité . Je passe dans le salon et sent son regard scrutateur sur moi , il me pique la nuque alors je la frotte pour infiltré son énergie et dissiper la sienne plus vite . Un tuyau de Sylithien .

- Écoute , je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose . Depuis que tu es rentré tu es bizarre .

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'appréhender ? Je suis devenu aveugle Zack , c'est pas franchement quelques chose que l'on surmonte en deux jours . Et j'étais étrange bien avant que je parte je te signal !

- Et tu ne veux pas commencer par là ? Me dire ce qui n'allait pas avant que tu partes et tu pourras me dire plus tard comment tu as fait pour arranger ta situation .

Je le regarde quelques secondes , du moins je pose mes yeux là ou son énergie suggère où se trouve ses yeux . Ce n'est pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à Zack , mais j'ai besoin de temps pour prendre des décisions importante ! Et si lui jugeait mon secret pas important et fessait une bourde . Rhaa c'est pas cool de ma part de penser ça de lui mais je risque gros !

- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir ... Soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement pour prendre l'air .

- Où tu crois aller ?!

Mes yeux s'écarquille . Il ne vas quant même pas réellement me surveiller ? Je me retourne lentement vers lui tandis que j'ouvre la porte dans le but de connaitre sa réaction . De suite il se posta devant moi et m'éloigna de la porte brutalement . Je sursaute en entendant la porte claqué et reteint avec peine un cri lorsqu'il me plaque au mur .

- Zack tu ne vas quant même pas ...

- Chuuut . Reste tranquille .

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu crois réellement qu'il m'aurait confié la mission de te surveiller ?

Qu'est ce qu'il essaie de dire ?

- Je pense que Rufus pense que moi aussi je suis dans le coup , fin dans ton coup alors il a placé plusieurs hommes pour nous surveiller .

Je fronce les sourcils et méchamment ! Il n'y a aucune autre présence de soldats même de troisième classe au alentour , j'en suis sûr ! Et l'énergie mako de Zack est étrange . Un mélange d'excitation et de ... Culpabilité ? Il est abonné ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me ment et c'est louche mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire style de le croire pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons . Alors il joue un rôle pour me faire avouer ? Il joue avec moi ? Me manipule ? Ma propre peine me prend le cœur . Zack n'as en réalité aucune confiance en moi .

- Ho ... Je vois . Murmurais-je pour être sûr que ma voix ne me trahisse pas .

Zack s'éloigne de moi , je décolle mon dos du mur mais y reste adossé , la tête basse j'ai du mal à digéré l'info . Zack me soupçonne réellement , me manipule comme si j'étais un parfait inconnu . Juste le sujet d'une de ses mission . Comme si je n'avais jamais été son ami et cette constatation me fait serrer des dents lorsque d'un coup une main chaude se posa sur ma joue . Perdu dans mes réflexions je n'avait pas remarquer son énergie changer d'emplacement . Il relève mon visage et je sent qu'il plonge son regard pile dans mes yeux .

- Hey , n'ai pas peur ! Il ne trouverons rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver ! Tu es juste un peu chamboulé avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé . C'est tout !

Je ne bouge pas . N'esquisse pas un geste . À quoi il joue ? Un soldat n'as pas ce genre de geste en mission ! Et un ami non plus ! Je ne comprend rien ! Est ce qu'il ferait ça pour me mettre en confiance ? Que je lui avoue le crime qu'il croit que j'ai fait ? Je ne comprend plus rien . Je me sent suffoquer avec horreur et repousse sa main en une gifle sèche puis vais m'accroupir dans le canapé . Il est énervant , il est troublant et désarment . Alors que je me suis durement entraîné avec Syllithien , j'ai encore perdu le contrôle . Juste une seconde certes mais c'est déjà bien trop ! Je ne sait réellement plus sur quel pied danser avec lui .

Ma réaction semble aussi le laisser perplexe . Il finit par me rejoindre sur le canapé et allume la télé . Je trouve ça soudain idiot de m'être installé ici . Je peux certes percevoir les énergies mais en aucun cas je ne suis capable de regarder la télé . Je ne perçois que l'énergie qu'elle dégage ! Mais le son de voix que je ne connait pas emplissent l'appartement et meuble se silence oppressant . Lentement je me décontracte . Je passe ma main sur mon front et le frotte en soupirant de fatigue . Et maintenant ? Je fait quoi ? J'ai encore moins envie de lui dire ce dont je suis capable . J'ai déjà entendu des histoires sur les expériences qu'un certain professeur Hojo menait sur des soldats alors merci mais non merci ! Aucune envie d'être mit dans un caisson de mako moi !

- Fatigué ?

Me demande Zack . Il semble réellement se soucier de ma santé ...

- Un peu , je vais me coucher .

Je n'attend pas de réponse et me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre . Je le sent se lever et m'apprête à lui dire que je ne suis pas handicapé mais me reteint . Pour lui je le suis . Mais lorsqu'il prend mon bras , je ne peux m'empêcher de le repousser .

- C'est bon , je peux me débrouiller seul dans l'apparte .

Il hoche la tête et se reprend en me disant "oui" même si c'est inutile . Je souffle à nouveau de dépit . Tout ce bordel m'énerve ! Qu'il me prenne réellement pour un infirme alors que je juge qu'il n'en ait rien m'énerve . Et d'après son énergie mako , il ne comprend pas ma réaction . Ma foi ... C'est normal . Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et me jette sur le lit . De suite mes paupières se ferment et m'ouvrent mon subconscient dans un rêve peuplé d'images ... De visages ... Comme je les percevais avant tout ça ...

* * *

Je me réveille dans le pâté alors que je me suis couché tôt . Plus on dort , plus on est fatigué ! Vraiment chelou ! Sans ouvrir les yeux je me déplace dans ma chambre en les frottant doucement ... Par habitude je suppose , et m'habille certainement pour une journée d'appartement comme je les appelles . Zack ne voudra certainement pas me lâcher d'une semelle . Et à peine je met le nez dehors qu'il me fixe . Il semble étonné de me voir me déplacer les yeux fermé dans l'apparte . Il serait tant qu'il s'habitue ! Mes yeux ne me servent plus à rien .

Je m'attable et mange ses trésors de kellogs qu'il m'a préalablement servit . Je sourit . Au moins ce trait de personnalité n'as pas changé chez Zack !

- C'est tes préférés .

- Comment tu le sais ? Demandais-je .

- Tu as les yeux ... Fin tu avais les yeux pétillants lorsque tu les mangeais .

- Pourquoi je ne les mange plus ? Ou je n'ai plus de yeux ? Ils ne sont plus pétillants ?

Demandais-je en fixant mes yeux dans les siens . Je regrette quelque peu ma provocation lorsqu'il parait déconcerté . Il doit certainement se demander comment j'ai fait pour plonger mes yeux directement dans les siens . Ça y est ! Moi qui pensait bien démarrer la journée ! Je soupire et repousse mon bol . Il m'as coupé l'appétit . Je ne sait pas comment faire avec lui . Je ne sait pas ce qu'il compte faire de moi . Et il ne dit rien ...

Peut-être était-ce une erreur de revenir ici ? Tout me paraît si différent . Le pire n'est pas ma vision des choses mais le comportement des autres ... De Zack . Je repousse ma chaise et m'installe dans le canapé . Il ne bouge pas ... Pourquoi ne bouge t-il pas ? Zack aurait pété un câble ! Il m'aurait demandé des explications . Zack m'aurait engueulé pour avoir fait ci ou ça . Zack m'aurait conseillé pour remédier au problème . Mais lui reste là , désemparé , comme un crétin . Je serre les dents de colère face à son in-action et prend soudain l'envie de lui en coller une pour enfin lui remettre en route son cerveau de crétin finit . Soudain le canapé s'affaisse à côté de moi .

- Cloud , je comprend que ce soit difficile avec ta cécité mais ...

Je me lève . Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! Il me ment ! Ma cécité n'as rien à voir la dedans ! C'est lui le problème et en temps normal je lui aurait dit mais maintenant je ne peux pas me permettre ça . Il est de mèche avec Rufus , me surveille réellement ! Il ne me fais pas confiance alors comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance ? Je grince des dents et empêcher des larmes de passer mes paupières . Je me relève brutalement et me dirige sans hésitation vers la sortie de ce putain d'appartement . Apparemment trop sonné par mon comportement il ne réagit pas et heureusement ! J'ai le temps de descendre jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble , repérer ma Fenrir et de la chevaucher avant que la présence de Zack ne m'interpelle à nouveau .

- Cloud tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas partir ou que ce soit sans moi ! Et si les autres gardes voyaient ta saute d'humeur qu'est ce qu'ils ...

Je repousse violemment sa main qui voulait me saisir à l'épaule et plonge mes yeux ne percevant plus que le néant dans les siens .

- Comment ? ...

J'avais presque envie de lui dire que je voyais très bien ! Mais ma provocation me couterait certainement très chère par la suite alors je me tue .

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas due revenir .

Et je le pense . Je démarre Fenrir alors qu'il reste abasourdit et m'élance dans la foule . Pour sûr qu'il est estomaqué de me voir au milieu de tant de monde sans créer d'accident ! Mais je m'en fiche . J'ai besoin de voir Syllithien qui lui sait , qui lui à confiance en moi , qui lui me connait . Je met mes lunettes pour pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts malgré le vent . Question d'habitude je suppose car je pourrais très bien le faire les yeux fermés ... Cela doit faire une heure que je roule ... Je commence d'ailleurs à ralentir pour finir par m'arrêter . L'énergie mako que je sent ... C'est l'énergie du bois . Je m'approche d'une forêt . Juste derrière elle se trouve la maison de Syllithien . Ici il n'y a pas âme qui vive . Je me demande pourquoi il habite si loin de la civilisation ? Il n'y a vraiment personne dans le coin . Ça me ferra l'occasion de lui poser la question .

Je cale Fenrir contre un tronc d'arbre , certain que personne ne viendra la voler . Et commence à traversé la forêt lorsque une poigne forte me prend fermement le bras . Je couine de douleur lorsque mon corps percute le sol terreux . Merde ! Qui c'est ? Zack ? Je me relève et tente de percevoir son énergie mais une main empoigne mon poignet et le tourne dans mon dos . Mon épaule est douloureusement tiré dans un angle impossible alors que mon coude est plié à l'extrême dans mon dos . Je geint de douleur tandis qu'un bras puissant écrase ma gorge . J'empoigne ce bras et essayant de le retirer en vain pour respirer convenablement .

- Et maintenant tu fais quoi ? Hein ?

- Z-Zack ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Lâche-moi !

Il obtempère et me rejette en avant . Je masse mon cou et mon bras douloureux alors qu'il commence son monologue soporifique .

- Merde Cloud ! T'es aveugle ! Et si un détraqué avait décidé de te faire la peaux ? Hein ? Il faut que tu fasses attention ! Je sais que c'est dure mais ...

- Arrête de faire ton papa-poule , j'ai passé l'âge .

Soudain une violente douleur me décale la tête et même le buste sur la droite . Je dépose ma main sur ma joue gauche dans un état second , comme pour m'assurer de ne pas avoir rêver . Mais je sent bien une brulure sur ma peaux ... Il m'as ... giflé . J'entends son souffle erratique surement due à la colère pourtant je ne perçoit par cette dernière dans son éner... Attendez ... Ce que je perçoit ... Ce n'est pas l'énergie mako de la terre , ni des arbres ni ... L'énergie mako des plantes ne sont pas autant chargé en colère , peine et ... Un hoquet d'effroi me prend à la gorge lorsque je comprend pourquoi je ne percevait pas l'énergie de Zack .

Elle était bien trop importante pour que je la perçoive correctement . L'énergie mako tout autour de moi est celle de Zack . J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège alors que toute ses émotions se bousculent d'un coup contre ma peaux si sensible . Je recule d'un pas mais une poigne vint saisir mon col d'autorité .

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas de nouveau faire ta petite crise !

Petite crise ? Petite crise ?! Il ne sait rien de ce que c'est ! Pas à qu'elle point c'est difficile à contrôler et bouleversant et il ose dire que c'est une petite crise ? Je sert les dents . Mais d'un côté il a raison . Je ne peux pas faire à chaque fois une crise lorsque quelqu'un se met en rogne contre moi . Toute fois il ne vas pas s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Et alors qu'il me secoue violemment je passe mes bras entre les siens et les écartes sèchement afin qu'il me lâche . Puis je l'éloigne enfin de moi d'un puissant coup de pied .

Tandis qu'il se remet de sa surprise je me concentre sur mes sensations et fait ce que Syllithien m'as dit de faire dans ces cas là . À savoir , percevoir l'énergie mako de Zack situé en profondeur . J'y parvint juste a temps afin d'éviter un coup de poing et alors que je croyais avoir de nouveau surpris Zack et ainsi profiter d'une pose , un coup de pied me cueille au ventre . Je titube légèrement mais repart à l'assaut . Je ne suis à l'ordinaire pas bagarreur . Mais faut croire que mon corps n'en a que faire aujourd'hui . Il doit avoir besoin de défoulé toute la tension emmagasiné . Alors les coups et les parades se suivent . Les esquives et les leurres s'enchaîne . Et j'ai beau m'en sortir mieux grâce à la perception des énergies avant que le coup ne parte je reste tout de même avec un niveaux de Soldiers de troisième classe tandis que Zack fait partie de l'élite .

Zack me fauche les jambes , je tombe lourdement sur le dos et couine de douleur lorsque un poids conséquent écrase ma poitrine . J'ai le souffle pêle-mêle , des tremblements dans les muscles et des douleurs un peu partout alors que Zack est toujours aussi frais comme un gardon . Je finit doucement par reprendre le contrôle de mon souffle et de mon cœur et finit par percevoir le souffle calme et posé de Zack contre mes lèvres . Depuis quant est-il si près ? Je voulue me reculer mais sa voix m'arrêta .

- C'est bon tu es calmé ?

- ...

Je ne dis rien . Il n'y a rien à dire . Tout vas recommencer . J'aurais de nouveau envie de partir . Ça ne sert à ...

- Je t'interdit de partir !

- ...

- Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

- ...

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?!

- Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ?

C'est sortie tout seul . Et merde .

- Mentit sur quoi ?

- ...

- Maintenant que tu as commencé finit bordel !

- ... Il n'y à jamais eut d'autres gardes pour me surveiller , uniquement toi !

- ...

- Pourquoi m'as tu mentis ?

- ...

- Pour que je me sente en confiance avec toi ? Pour que je crois que tu étais de mon côté ?

- ...

- Je n'est rien fait et j'en ai rien à foutre de la Shinra ! J'ai juste vécu quelque temps avec Syllithien pour qu'il ...

- Qui c'est ce mec ?

- Quoi ? Mais on s'en fou ! Tu m'as pas répondu ! Pourquoi tu ...

- Tu t'apprêtais à le rejoindre n'est ce pas ?

- Oui mais parce tu ...

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se relevait , m'entrainant avec lui . Mais c'était quoi ce cinéma ? Je me débâti violemment contre sa poigne sur mon poignet vraiment trop forte en vain .

- Zack ! Lâche-moi !

- Je vais répondre à ta question une fois à la maison .

- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas maintenant bordel !

- Je veux être loin d'ici .

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tais toi et suis moi .

Je m'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il me jeta sur sa propre moto .

- Mais ! Et ma Fenrir !

- Je reviendrais la chercher plus tard .

- Non , je l'as prend ! Je ...

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Je me tue . Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Je ne voulais pas laissé ma Fenrir aussi loin de moi !

- Mais ...

- Tais toi Cloud , me souffle t-il , ou je te jure que je te bâillonne et t'attache les mains dans le dos .

Mes muscles se crispent et mon souffle s'enfonce dans mon torse . Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi il me dit un truc pareil ? Sur un tel ton ? Je comprend rien ! Je sent ma lèvres inférieur trembler alors je la mord . Mes mains se crispent sur le métal de la moto de Zack derrière moi . J'ai de nouveau ce sentiment d'oppression , d'emprisonnement si angoissant voir même terrifiant . J'avise les côtés libres et une possible fuite lorsque les bras puissants de Zack m'encercle totalement pour s'emparer du guidon . Il me coupe toute fuite , me cloue énergétiquement sur place . Je baisse la tête et me concentre sur ma propre énergie mako dans l'espoir de calmer mon anxiété mais Zack me rappelle indirectement à lui lorsqu'il démarre , la force du vent me plaquant contre son torse .

Ce fut la plus longue heure de route de toute ma vie . Le contact entre nos bassins m'avait fait me raidir . Les frôlements de sa joue contre mon oreille m'avaient fait baisser la tête . Les accélérations m'envoyant sur son torse m'avaient fait me mordre les lèvres . Et lorsque enfin nous arrivâmes et que je crue qu'il était un temps soit peu calmé par le trajet , je déchanta . Il m'avait violemment saisit par le poignet et littéralement traîné jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement . Toute sa colère dans son énergie si imposante m'avais honteusement fait garder la tête basse . Je me sentait comme un enfant ayant fais une grosse bêtise ... Mais c'était légitime ! Je n'avait rien fait ! C'est lui qui ... Et alors que j'avais osé relevé un peu le visage , je me rendit compte que l'on était dans ma chambre debout , lui en face de moi entrain de me fixer . Encore .

- Heum ... Tentais-je maladroitement de commencer .

- Tais-toi .

Un ordre . Net , sec et précis . N'autorisant aucune injonction .

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'ai menti ?

- ... Je hochais doucement de la tête .

- Très bien .

Soudain une main me repoussa contre mon matelas où je m'écroulais dans un couinement de surprise . Je me redressais et tentait de percevoir son énergie qui était si importante mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà Zack me chevauchait . Complètement chamboulé par son comportement , je ne savais plus quoi faire et n'était clairement pas en état de me concentrer sur son énergie profonde alors oui pour le coup ... J'étais totalement aveugle . J'avais perdu tout moyen de savoir les actions qu'il faisait .

- Za-Zack ! Qu'est ce que tu ...

- T'as été vraiment un plaie Cloud .

Me dit-il en relevant mon menton d'autorité . Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait encore ? Je rejette sa main , agacer de son comportement . Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester le Zack que j'ai connu ? Pourquoi cet idiot changeait tout ça pour une bête perte de la vue ?! Il ne semble apprécier mon rejet puisqu'il réitère son geste mais avec encore plus de force .

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est ton enfant capricieux qui en a marre que l'on s'occupe de lui !

- Je n'avait en aucun cas besoin que tu me dorlotes !

- Je faisait simplement attention à toi !

- Et bien tu vois , ça vas parfaitement bien ! C'était totalement inutile !

- Alors pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas touché deux mots ?!

- Et toi pourquoi m'as tu mentis ?! Il n'y a jamais eut d'autre garde que toi !

- Oui mais ... Comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

- ...

- Cloud !

- ...

- Et dire que l'on se disait tout avant .

- Avant que tu ne me mentes !

- Non ! Avant ton accident ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé t'aider et dit pas que t'en avait pas besoin au début ! Si tu savais comme je me suis fait un sang d'encre pendant tes trois mois d'absence ! Tu étais où ? Avec ce Syllithien ? Et qu'est ce que t'as fait avec lui ?

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu me fatigues ! Tu ...

Je me tue , il vient de plaquer mon buste contre le matelas en appuyant fortement sur mes épaules . Ce mec à une force monstre ! Je sent ses doigts trembler , son énergie grimper en animosité . Je me concentre sur la mienne pour ne pas perdre pied et laisser mon instinct faire n'importe quoi . Soudain je sent un souffle sur mes lèvres alors qu'il a placé tout le poids de son corps sur mes épaules douloureuses . J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il fait et ais un soubresaut lorsqu'une chaire tendre et chaude presse mes lèvres . Il n'est tout de même pas en train de ...

- Si ça me regarde ! Ça a tout à voir avec moi !

Je ne comprend rien , mais plus rien ! Là franchement je nage en plein délire ! je sent Zack bouger au dessus de moi . Il se redresse et m'emporte avec lui , me faisant m'assoir . Je tente de le repousser perdu dans toute cette énergie mais très vite , trop vite , une main agrippe mes cheveux , me force à rejeter la tête en arrières alors que les lèvres de Zack revienne accompagné en prime de sa langue qui investit sans cérémonie ma bouche .

Je gémit dans le baisé et tente de me soustraire en vain quant une bouffé de chaleur me prend les reins . Je porte une main à son poignet qui masse fortement mon entre-jambe . Mais à quoi il joue ? De légère perles de larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux alors qu'il me domine totalement . Je finis même par gémir de plaisirs lors d'un frottement plus prononcé . Il finit enfin par se détacher de moi et cesse de maltraiter ma virilité qui se sent pour le coup , bien honteuse . Je porte une main tremblante a ma bouche et baisse la tête . Je tente de replier les genoux pour cacher mon début d'érection honteux mais Zack m'en empêcher .

- Faut croire que tu n'as rien fait avec ce mec , vue comme tu sembles en manque .

Je me mord violemment la lèvre . Ça l'amuse ou quoi de me foutre dans l'embarras ? Je tente de me relever mais percute son torse puissant , je n'ai pas le temps de rebrousser chemin que deux bras m'enserrent fortement . Je me débat , tente de m'enfuir alors que je sent des larmes poindre le bout de leurs nez . Il me fatigues , me pousse à bout ! Je suis plus qu'à fleur de peaux !

- Zack lâche-moi ! Ça suffit ! Gémit-je à bout de force .

Voyant mon désarroi , il m'enlace et me serre fort contre lui . Je me sent gêné , pris au piège , j'ai besoin de respirer . Qu'il me lâche enfin ! Je sursaute lorsque je sent quelque chose d'humide dans mon cou . Il n'est tout de même pas en train de ... Sa langue suit ma jugulaire alors que mon souffle se coince dans mes poumons . Je ne sait pas si c'est de dégoût ou de ... Bref je le repousse , je veux des explications !

- Tu était sensé me donner des explications pas me lécher Zack !

- Quoi ? Tu préfère quant c'est lui qui te lèche hein ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que ...

- Je me demande ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu en soit accro à ce point , jusqu'où vous êtes allé .

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! On a pas ...

- Il t'as baisé contre sa table de salon alors que tu écartait les cuisses comme une salope ? Ou peut être même ...

Le bruit de la gifle me résonne encore dans les oreille . Mais cette fois , c'est moi qui l'ai donné . Mon geste est partie tout seul alors que ma rage bouillonne .

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas enfin ce qui ne vas pas chez toi avec moi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu es partie pendant trois mois avec un autre mec qui ...

- Comment ça un autre mec , je ne suis pas avec toi que je sache ! Je n'ai rien a te justifier !

- Alors tu as vraiment couché avec lui ?

- Laisse moi finir bordel ! Haussait je le ton ce qui sembla le surprendre vue son silence soudain .

- ...

- Syllithien à été d'une grande aide ! Que tu le veuilles ou non il a put m'aider là où tu n'aurais jamais rien put faire . Il m'as aidé à surmonter mon handicape alors je suis attaché à lui pour m'avoir permit de continuer à vivre normalement et que ça te plaise ou non n'y changera rien !

Il est perdu , je le vois bien ou plutôt je le sent bien . Je sent qu'une foule de question vas commencer à s'abattre sur moi et ce serait tout légitime que je lui réponde si le doute quant à ma surveillance ne planait pas au dessus de ma tête . Serait-il capable de le dire à Rufus ? Et connaissant ce type , il ne perdrais pas une seconde pour m'emprisonner ou même me tuer pour trahison envers la Shinra.

- Comment ça , une vie normal ? Me demande comme attendu Zack .

- ...

- Cloud !

- ... Je ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire .

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Avant je veux que tu me dise pourquoi tu m'as mentis sur ma surveillance et ensuite je te dirais comment je l'ai découvert .

Zack semble réfléchir quelque instant avant de soupirer de résignation .

- C'était pour te garder ici .

- Oui ça j'avais bien compris que tu me retenais ici .

- Non ! C'était pour te garder avec moi .

- ...

Là je dois avouer que je reste sur le cul . C'était juste un plant foireux pour que je reste en sa compagnie ?

- Vue comme la dernière fois tu m'avais fuit , j'avais peur que tu recommences .

- Quoi ? C'est juste pour ça que tu m'as mentis ? Pour que je m'accroche à toi dans l'espoir que tu m'aideras contre ses hypothétiques gardes ?

- Je te l'ai dit , c'était juste pour être sûr que tu ne reparte pas loin de moi .

Je reste sur le cul . Alors Zack voulait réellement et simplement me garder près de lui ?

- Tu trouves pas qu'il y avait un meilleur moyen ? Je n'aurais eut que toi comme garde là j'aurais été confiant et je n'aurais pas eut envie de m'enfuir car je croyais que tu m'avais réellement tourné le dos !

- Oui , je suis désolé . J'avais juste horriblement peur que tu t'en aille à nouveaux . J'aurais du te faire confiance .

Souffle Zack en enlaçant doucement ma taille avant de me repousser contre le matelas par les hanches . Je le laisse faire , ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre et désirant qu'il finisse son explication que je sent incomplète dans son énergie mako .

- Maintenant je dois te dire pourquoi je voulais te garder près de moi .

Une main glisse sur ma peaux qui s' hérisse et frissonne . Il remonte sous mon T-shirt jusqu'à mon pectoral qui se gonfle sous mon inspiration profonde . Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire ? Pas ce que je pense qu'il compte faire tout de même ? Une autre main remonte l'extérieur de ma cuisse pour se poser sur mon bassin et l'empoigner doucement .

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Soufflais-je peu sûr de moi .

- Je t'explique , mais je ne peux pas le faire avec des mots , ce serait trop compliqué . Alors je te le montre . Me dit-il sur le même ton avant de brusquement empoigner mes hanches et me hisser sur ses cuisses jointes .

Je pousse involontairement un petit gémissement de surprise puis de douleur en sentant mon dos grincer dans sa position douloureusement penché en arrière . Je ramène donc mon dos contre le torse de Zack , là où il ne me ferra plus souffrir et hoquette à nouveau en sentant une grosseur conséquente contre mon bassin .

J'ai posé mes mains sur les épaules de Zack pour me hisser jusqu'à lui et le regarde maintenant dans les yeux . Je sent quelque chose saisir mon T-shirt et le remonter lentement alors que mon souffle s'accélère malgré moi .

- Arrête !

- Non . Tu voulais que je te donne des explications ? Alors prend les !

Un frisson me vrille les reins tandis que je repousse Zack dans un dernier espoir de délivrance . Mais il ne semble pas de cette avis puisque en un instant je me retrouve plaqué au matelas , les poignets bloqué au dessus de ma tête et le torse nue . Ma respiration s'est considérablement empirer . Elle fait des emballés qui étire les muscles de mon torse . Une respiration se fait sentir dans mon oreille , ce qui me donne des frissons injustifié qui vont carrément se répercuté dans mes reins et me faire grincer des dents .

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve . T'avoir sous moi , impuissant et excité ! Me susurre Zack .

- Je ne suis pas excité . Déclarais-je alors que je l'entend ricaner .

- Tu es sûr ? Me demande t-il avant d'empoigner ma virilité brutalement .

- HANN hngh . Je me mord les lèvres et me flagelle d'avoir laissé passer un tel son .

- Ho Cloud ! Gémit-il avant d'empoigner ma chevelure et de me tirer vers le haut , m'obligeant à m'assoir le dos en arrière .

Il se place à califourchon sur moi et comprime mon érection m'envoyant ainsi des vagues brûlantes dans les reins qui ne veulent qu'une chose : passer à l'action . Mais je me retient , j'ai une pudeur ! Il passe sa main dans mon dos et caresse mes reins , partie que je ne soupçonnait pas si sensible alors qu'il m'oblige à rejeter la tête en arrière en serrant les mâchoires alors que je le repousse de mes mains contre son torse dans un réflexe de protection totalement vain .

- Cesse de garder tes gémissements pour toi Cloud . Je veux les entendre lorsque je te prendrais .

Un hoquet d'effrois me prend à l'image de lui en moi entrain de me ... Soudain mon énergie mako fait une embardé , elle explose littéralement en mon sain et me donne enfin la force de repousser Zack à l'autre bout du lit . Je ne m'attarde pas sur son énergie surprise et coupable et m'enfuis une fois de plus de l'appartement . Je dévale les escaliers avant de me stopper net en plein milieu de la rue . Pourquoi je fuis ? Soudain la question ne me parait plus avoir de réponse . D'accord il a clairement exprimé son désirs de coucher avec moi et j'ai eut peur sur le coup mais ... Et maintenant ?

Je souffle de lassitude et de fatigue . Pourquoi j'ai toujours des réactions disproportionnées ? Je m'adosse contre un mur et réfléchie . À moi , à Zack , à notre relation de collègues , de colocataires . Tout parait si compliqué maintenant . Je laisse tombé ma tête sur mes genoux accroupit et entouré de mes bras . Mes yeux restent obstinément ouvert tandis que je sent un liquide chaud dévaler mes joues . Je sursaute un peu et constate les larmes ... Je crois bien que mes nerfs lâchent .

* * *

Je ne sait pas combien de temps je suis resté là , à attendre ... De trouver une solution . Est ce que je devrais rester avec Zack ? En connaissant maintenant son attirance pour moi je doute que notre relation soit de nouveau comme avant . Si je reste , je ne lui ferait que plus de mal . Mais en même temps je ne veux pas partir , je me plaisait ici ... Je me masse les tempes et souffle de lassitude .

- Cloud , rentre .

Je sursaute à la voix douce de Zack . J'étais tellement perturbé et pris dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas sentie arriver . Il semble très hésitant et à certainement voulu plusieurs fois me rejoindre sans avoir osé . Je me rend compte alors qu'il fait déjà nuit , c'est pour ça qu'il à trouvé le courage de venir me chercher . Je ne pensait pas être resté aussi longtemps dans cette position .

Je hoche lentement du chef et me relève tout aussi lentement . Mon corps me fait la gueule , les muscles de mes cuisses grognent d'être resté dans cette position inconfortable si longtemps et ma nuque est douloureuse dans un grincement d'os lorsque je la relève . Ma grimace d'inconfort alerte Zack qui s'approche mais je me force à oublié la douleur pour lui faire un signe vif du bras , lui stipulant ne pas avoir besoin de son aide .

Nous montons les escaliers en silence et une fois arrivé à l'apparte je reste bête . Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant ... Faire comme si de rien était et l'aider à préparer le repas ou aller dans ma chambre ? Mais mon ventre qui crie famine me hurle de choisir la première option . Je m'avance donc jusqu'à la cuisine et demande d'une petit voix faiblarde :

- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non , fais comme il te plaira .

Je sort deux steak que j'accompagnerais de légumes du frigo lorsque sa voix retentit à nouveaux dans le calme glacial de l'appartement .

- Tu ... Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Je ne répond pas tout de suite , surpris par son ton si hésitant . D'habitude Zack ne me demanderais même pas et choisirais l'accompagnement de sa guise puis le préparerais après avoir eut mon consentement d'un petit coup d'œil suivit d'un large sourire puisque à chaque fois je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il choisis .

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tu veux pour les légumes . Lui soufflais-je alors qu'il s'attèle à la tache immédiatement .

Le repas ce fais dans un silence religieux ... Presque désagréable en sachant que Zack est dans le coin . Je commence à mettre la table et lui la finit pendant que je sert le repas . Un rituel qui est interchangeable selon la situation et qui me plaît ... Ou plutôt me plaisait ... Mais ce soir c'est si ... Calme que s'en est déprimant . Je souffle de lassitude lorsque arrivé au dessert aucun mots n'a été prononcé ni par lui ni par moi . IL me regarde avec interrogation et doit se demander ce qu'il me prend . Je me sent au centre de son attention et peine à ne pas sourire devant son énergie mutine . Il doit encore se faire des tonnes de films .

Nous finissons et rangeons alors que je sent régulièrement le regard de Zack sur moi . Il semble crevé d'envie de me dire quelque chose mais ne pas osé ... Peut être pour ma cécité ... Mais je sait très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça ... Il ne semble même plus surpris de me voir bouger aussi aisément dans la cuisine . Je finit la vaisselle et sait très bien que lui est resté à m'observer sans rien dire . Et je ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça me met mal à l'aise autant que ça me déstabilise .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zack ? Demandais-je à bout , voulant savoir .

Je note qu'il n'est même pas surpris de voir que je savais qu'il me portait une certaine attention à l'instant . C'en est rafraichissant , je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un infirme qui pourrait se coincer le doigts dans une porte à tout moment .

- Je ...

Il s'approche lentement , je suis sûr qu'il se triture les mains en fuyant du regard mon corps .

- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ... J'ai perdu les pédales ... Ça n'aurait jamais due arriver .

Je reste immobile à me pincer doucement les lèvres avant de me retourner vers lui lentement , la tête dans mes pensées . Il dit que ça n'aurait jamais due arriver et à ce même moment il m'avait dit qu'il en rêvait depuis longtemps ... Comptait-il ne rien faire et cacher ça toute sa vie ? Soudain il me paraît cruelle que je fasse comme si de rien était . Je me mort cette fois les lèvres et pince le coin de mes yeux alors que je sent Zack faire un mouvement de recul .

- Je ne t'en veux pas ... Ça m'as juste ... Surpris . Soufflais-je tout bas .

Il hoche brièvement de la tête et je me retire dans ma chambre . J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir , encaissé , me faire à l'idée .

* * *

Le lendemain c'est avec une mine bougonne que je me réveille . J'ai passé mon temps à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé et ai à peine put fermer l'œil de la nuit . Cette histoire m'excède décidément . Pourquoi depuis que je suis aveugle tout part en sucette ?!

J'ouvre un peu brusquement la porte et sursaute lorsqu'elle claque contre le mur . L'énergie de Zack fait une embardé alors que je l'entend se retourner précipitamment . Il doit être affalé sur le canapé . Je tend l'oreille et entend la voix de bob l'éponge dans le petit salon . De nouveau ce surprenant côté enfantin de Zack le 1er classe me tire un sourire .

Je me sert une tasse de café alors qu'il retourne à ses occupations . Une fois le sucre mis , je m'installe à côté de lui . Il semble apprécier que je ne l'évite pas et se détend petit à petit à mes côtés . Mais je sent bien qu'il n'est plus si à l'aise qu'avant avec moi . Et ça m'embête un peu ... J'aimais l'ancien Zack , le téméraire , pas cette espèce de chiffe molle ! Je ricane à mon insulte et le sent s'intriguer . Je fais style de m'intéresser à la télé et tic rapidement . J'avais oublié que ma perception des énergies ne m'aidait en rien à reconstituer une image de l'écran . Trop d'infimes particules d'énergies à interprété à la fois . Ce serait comme essayer de voir chaque cristaux de neige dans un bonhomme de neige .

Je masse ma tasse et m'humecte les lèvres , soudain je me fais bien chier ... Je me concentre alors sur Zack , analyse du mieux que je peux son énergie et devine qu'il se tient comme à son habitude , vautré sur le canapé . Je souris et porte la tasse à mes lèvres et au moment ou je les apposait sur la parois de porcelaine je sent les yeux scrutateurs de Zack sur moi . Aucun doute sur ce qu'il regarde et je me surprend à me lécher les lèvres pour tester sa réaction . Il semble comme tétanisé , attendre je ne sait quoi qui apparemment ne vint pas puisqu'il re-concentra brutalement son attention sur l'écran . J'entends le frottement de la peaux de ses mains se frottant l'une contre l'autre et son léger déglutissement .

Soudain je me reprend . Mais à quoi est ce que je joue ? Je tousse pour me redonner de la contenance et me tient bien droit . Je reste dans cette position strict quelques minutes avant de remarquer un léger tressautement du canapé .

Zack est entrain de refaire son tic du pied , à l'agiter de haut en bas dans le vide .

- Tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît ?  
- Oui s'cuse .

De nouveau le calme plat . J'écoute Patrick raconté des conneries à Bob avec lassitude . Le générique de l'épisode suivant se lance , cette espèce de chanson bizarre mais je me préoccupe plus de Zack . Vas t-il un jour repasser à l'attaque ? Cette manière de définir la possible récidive de son comportement de la veille me laisse perplexe . Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un criminel , au contraire .

- Pourrais tu arrêter s'il te plaît ?

Me demande Zack alors que je me rend compte que c'est à mon tour de faire tressauter ma cheville . Je me stoppe immédiatement . Je ne pensais pas être stressé à ce point ... Je soupire pour me détendre et attire inévitablement l'attention du première classe à mes côté . Cependant il ne dit rien et tente de m'oublier la seconde d'après . mais je sais qu'il crève d'envie de me demander ce qui ne vas pas . Seulement il ne fait rien surement par crainte de me voir fuir . Je ne peux même plus avoir de discutions avec lui sans que nos réflexions sur le comportement de l'autre ne nous prennent la tête . Ça s'annonce joyeux tout ça ! Je gratte mon cou qui me démange d'un seul coup^puis me repositionne dans mon siège pour faire passer la désagréable sensation de ... Je ne sais quoi qui ne passe pas d'ailleurs ! C'est agaçant , j'ai l'impression d'être un ado qui est en manque de confiance en lui face à un examen mineur . Je remonte mon pantalon et replace mon T-shirt par dessus ce dernier avant de hisser mon dos tout contre le ...

- T'as pas bientôt finit de gigoter dans tout les sens ?

Sa réplique m'as fait sursauter tellement je suis stressé . Que pense t-il de moi ? Que je joue la midinette ? Mais sur quoi ? Je soupire franchement lorsque je me rend compte de mon comportement idiot . Et le pire est bien qu'il soit incontrôlé ! Je sent Zack carrément pivoter vers moi pour commencer une thérapie conjugale bancale . Excédé je me relève d'un coup , tel un ressort , et retourne dans ma chambre où je m'affale comme une loque . Je dois bouger , j'ai besoin de bouger !

- Cloud ?

Je roule sur le dos en entendant la voix de Zack qui est maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte .

- Écoute , si ce qui te rend nerveux est en rapport avec ce que t'ai ... Fait hier et bien oublie . Ce n'est rien je t'assure , j'ai déraillé ça n'arrivera plus alors relaxe .  
- Comment ça t'as déraillé ?  
- Oui je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler mais t'en fait pas c'était l'unique fois alors tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles je vais pas venir t'importuner dans ton sommeil .

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois , plus par vielle habitude que par réelle nécessité , m'assoie doucement sur mon lit . Il compte vivre comme ça ? Réellement ?

- Désolé je ne pourrais pas Zack . Dis je d'une voix sans appel . Il ne dit mot et paraît tétanisé par mes propos . Je ne pourrais pas t'imposer ma présence alors que je sais maintenant tes sentiments pour moi , ce serait trop cruelle de ma part .  
- Non ne t'en fais pas , ça fait un bon moment que la situation est comme ça alors croit moi , juste ta présence me suffit .Je n'ai pas besoin de plus .

Il a beau dire ça , sa bévue d'hier prouve le contraire . mais je ne dis mot , je ne sait pas réellement quoi lui répondre . Je me lève lentement et m'approche de lui pour sortir de la chambre . J'ai besoin de réfléchir loin de lui . Et alors que je passe l'embrasure de la porte , nos mains se frôlent en un doux frottement qui me paraîtrait comme ... Naturel ? Mais je ne veux pas répondre à ma question intérieur dans ces conditions . Voilà pourquoi je parcours la ville avec ma Fenrir . Je me vide lentement la tête , respire un nouvel air et remet le tensiomètre à l'initial pour avoir des résonnements positifs .

Lorsque je rentre , deux heures plus tard , mon choix de la non initiative est pris . Advienne que pourra !

Take Your END How You Want !


End file.
